New Brother?
by Bluebloodsfan4426
Summary: A boy shows up at Kurt and Blaines 4 story house claiming to be Kurts' long lost brother. Will kurt believe him?
1. New Brother?

"Honey, im home!" Kurt calls out. Kurt walks into the kitchen and sees Blaine cooking dinner. He sneaks up behind and slips his arms around his husbands waist. "Hey, sexy." Blaine says. Kurt nuzzles into Blaine's neck. "You smell good". Kurt flicks his tongue to Blaine's neck just a little. "You taste good to." "Really, tell me more." Blaine says while he spins around so he come face to face with Kurt, only inches apart from each other. "Well, my husband is very delicious. You know whenever i give him a kiss he always tastes like coffee. Like really good coffee. And then i can also taste some other things too, if you know what i mean." Kurt says wiggling his eyebrows. Blaine just giggles and gives Kurt a quick peck on the lips. Kurt slips out of his arms and turns back to sit on the bar stool that surrounds there little table island. Blaine watches him sway his hips from side to side. "Kuurrrtttt, come back here now im cold. Please" Blaine gives Kurt the poppy dog face. Kurt cant help but giggle a little because Blaine knows he cant resist the face. "Nope. Im not going to fall for it this time. Nope not going to give in." Kurt says while shaking his head and then looks back at Blaine. As Blaine know, Kurt couldn't resist the face so Kurt ended up get off the stool and making his way over to Blaine and puts his arms around his waist. "Blaine Warbler Hummel-Anderson, Flattery will get you everywh-" Kurt is cut off when the doorbell goes off. Kurt whines. "I'll tell you later, even though you probably know what im going to say But i'll keep saying it until you get tired of hearing it." "Oh -Anderson, i will never get tired of anything you say or even your voice for that matter!" Blaine yells. Kurt just laughs and looks at the alarm system to see who at the door. Kurt opens the door with a smirk on his face. "Yes, can i help you?" There a boy or teenager standing in front of Kurt now. "Yes, im looking for Kurt Hummel?" " Im Kurt. How do you know, well i mean everyone knows me since im plastered all over New York. Most importantly how'd you get my address?" Kurt is now confused. The boy begins to open his mouth, " Well umm, my name is Carson Phillips Hummel. And Your my brother."

Kurt stared at the boy in shock "Are..are you sure? I mean i don't have any siblings. Listen kid your like 15 stop playing games with me." Kurt says while giving his BITCH-glare. "Well, your my brother. My mom is Elisabeth Hummel and my Dad is Burt Hummel. And im guessing im your lost long brother." Kurt is standing there in shock still "Kid what your name.." "Carson" "Well Carson i don't know how You know that considering my mom died when i was 8 and i hardly talk about her and my Dad is congressman of Ohio So he well known now who are you?" 'Im telling you that im your brother Carson Phillips Hummel. I was born in Limo, Ohio on July 4th, 1991. Im 15 years old and i came to find you. Dad or Burt doesn't know where im at." Kurt was about to open his mouth when Blaine comes in the room " Um hey, who this Kurt? Friend? If he's a friend, he kinda looks like a 15 year old kid, No Offense" " None taken because i am 15" Carson pull his hand out in front of him for Blaine to shake. Blaine looks at it for a moment then shakes it. "So Babe, who is this." Kurt was snapped out his thoughts. "Umm…. Ummm this is my brother Carson Phillips Hummel." Blaine looks at Kurt and Is about the Give Kurt a whole freaking lecture about lying and crying wolf when The house alarm goes off.


	2. False Alarm?

Blaine and Kurt stopped what they were doing when they heard the alarm go off. " I'll get that," blaine had broken the silence. Kurt nodded at Blaine. Carson looked utterly confused as to what is going on. "Hey kid, don't worry. We get false alarms as from crazy fans, so..." Carson nodded slowly but he understood what Kurt meant. "Hey babe?! Can you ummm... I don't think it was a false alarm this time. Just come look!" Blaine called out. Kurt spun on his heel and headed towards the back door. When he got there he saw Blaine looking at there Audi A4 that they had both bought. It had the words 'Faggots ~DK' written in the door. Kurt tensed up and Blaine took automatic notice. He wrapped his arms around Kurt while Carson had watched the whole thing from the back. Kurt was sobbing in Blaine's arms. Blaine looked over to Carson and made a head gesture that told him to come inside. Carson nodded and stepped inside closing the door behind him. He went to go sit on the couch when a few picture distracted him along the way. He saw one picture when they bought the car together. Kurt was on Blaine's back and they were in front of the car in the dealership. The next picture was clearly on there wedding day. The next one had to be a few years older than the wedding photo. It was Kurt and blaine in there first apartment. The next one after that had to be when Blaine and Kurt were in high school. It was a group picture of the New Directions including Blaine and Kurt. The next one was a group picture of the Warblers with Kurt and Blaine. Carson noticed how much he looked like Kurt when he was younger. Finally the last picture was a picture of a little Kurt that had to be around 7 with Burt and what assumed to be his Carson's and Kurt's mother. Carson never met Elithebeth because she had given him up for adoption when he was born. His foster parents died so they sent him back to Burt. Burt had told him that she couldn't handle the pressure of having 2 kids. By the time he had finally stop observing the pictures Kurt had calmed down and they were on the couch. Carson spoke up, "I don't mean to sound rude, but what was that all about?" Kurt looked up quickly and Blaine just rubbed his back. "We'll that kind of looked like a hate crime to me. Not on,y that but I have a pretty good idea of who did it to. I mean who else has the initials DK. I know, David Karofsky, my fucking high school tormentor. He back to fucking haunt me again. That's what that was." Kurt snapped and Blaine was trying to calm him down by whispering sweet words in his ear and rubbing his back soothingly. Carson was a bit taken back by Kurt's outburst.

Bkcbkcbkcbkcbkcbkcbkcbkc

**authors note: thank you guys for sticking around. I know I haven't updated lately. On any of my stories lately sorry about that. But there is on,y so much an7th grader can handle. Ahhhhh. Anyway back to you guys. Please feel free to check out any of my other stories. I know nothing is complete yet, but expect and update soon if not this story than maybe one of my others ~Bluebloodsfan4426**


End file.
